


Lethal Lunacy

by GanymedeLullaby99, thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 4 (Heir) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Poetry, chessboards, story cross references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: AiGin. Heirverse. Poetry. Aizen reflects on his history with Gin, his stupidity in breaking Gin's heart by pushing him away, and just how much Gin means to him. Set sometime after events in Sanctuary but before Helios. References to Can We Survive This? Written by Ganymede Lullaby, edited and tweaked by TDW. Posted here with GL's permission.





	Lethal Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> Business: Nobody here owns Bleach. Wolfy owns the Heirverse, though.
> 
> TDW's Notes: GL wrote like, 98 percent of this, even the heirverse tangle [Game, cwst, hints of Sanc. Helios too if you squint really hard]. All I did was edit and suggest additions, write the summary, place it in the Heirverse timeline, and add like one sentence. This began its life as Heirverse fanwork but was gifted to me to put with the rest of the crazy as series. Heir infects and collaborative series is collaborative. Author of series is a euphoric mess right now.
> 
> GL a/n: another product of my wandering mind and being left to my own devices. I blame Zangetsu for being stuck on my brain. This is seriously all a result of thedrunkenwerewolf and her amazing writing. She's touched me and pushed me to another level with my own personal writing
> 
> TDW a/n: I... can't believe Lull is actually GIVING me this... I think I might cry with joy. Just feeling very honoured and flattered really. It's just so perfect and fits so well and this girl has skills. So. Please. Please, please, please go throw love at this amazing lady for all of this! Send her a message, throw gush and essays her way! Do it! Make her happy for me! Goes without saying: all my love to GL for offering this as a sacrifice to the kraken that is this series :)

**Lethal Lunacy**

Destruction and debris lay at your feet

The desire to regain perfect harmony is severe

You know it was me and me alone who throw off the balance

A misguided attempt at saving face and pushing you away had the worst side effects

This tear in the wrinkle of time of our love and life together

 _ _Decades__  of loyalty, trust, and love decimated in an instant

I broke two hearts that day

I may never admit it out loud, but I clearly see and feel the shards of my shattered heart

It's not comparable to what I put yours through so foolishly

I can't claim I was thinking because obviously I wasn't

Not if I so easily destroyed you, Gin

I was supposed to protect you from my selfishness

I didn't want you in this deeply at all

Or ever, truthfully

Yet you were the light to my darkness

My Persephone although I am worse than Hades himself

As I already sold my soul and resigned myself to crushing others

In the beginning you were a means to an end; a game

Everything was completely under my control, in the right order

You were to be the only one who caught feelings

Alone

Solo

It turned out I've always been under your thumb despite myself

I did set out to deceive you when I decided you are mine

_"_ __You belong to me, don't you?"_ _

I had you so vulnerable and open that you couldn't deny me anything

How enticing and wanton you were!

I was captivated

_"_ __Hm. Perfect. You're excited for me."_ _

You wormed your way into my life;

Into my very core

I'm still totally enraptured by how open and honest your reactions are

How raw and passionate every display of emotion is

All of it is just for me just as all of me is yours

How could I begrudge you such pleasure?

Yes, we are soulmates, my love


End file.
